injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America (VotG)
Captain America 'is a playable character in ''Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods. ''He was revealed during the first Fancon 2013 demo, alongside many other characters. Captain America is a Knight/Healer character. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Origin Steve Rogers was enhanced to the peak of human perfection, by an experimental serum, in order to aid the United States' war effort, taking on the name Captain America. During an accident in the Arctic, Captain America was frozen into suspended animation. Decades later, he was thawed out by the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, introduced to the modern world, and went on to become the leader of the Avengers. ''Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods ''Marvel: VotG Comic Book'' ''Marvel: VotG'' Captain America is one of many heroes and villains in the Marvel Universe who are being targeted by ancient gods, who want their power. Captain America must fight alongside friend and foe to defeat the armies of the divine. Class Captain America is a 'Knight/Healer '''character. His attacks are based on hand to hand combat and his shield. Captain America has been show to be able to deflect bullet fire with his shield. He is also a "Pick-Up" character, meaning he can pick up dropped weapons from fallen enemies (i.e. swords and other melee weapons). Skill Trees Skill trees are divided in a very simple way. Each skill is on a tier level, assigned rightly so because of their complexity. Some skill might have multiple levels to invest in. For example some skills may be alllowed up to 5 points to make that skill stronger. 'Patriotism ' The Patriotism skill tree focuses on upgrade the Vibranium Shield's power, as well as enhancing and upgrading Captain America's combat. It will also give ehancements to his object melee attacks. 'Defrosted The Defrosted skill tree focuses on Captain America's healing capabilities. The skills in this tree will upgrade his medical prowess and abilitiy to heal others and himself. 'Super Soldier' The Super Soldier skill tree focuses on upgrading and ehnacing Captain America's strength and speed. This will give his attacks faster feedback and response time, as well as giving his packing his hits with a stronger punch. Loot Drops After defeating an enemy, Captain America will typically find these loot drops: *S.H.I.E.L.D. Currency (Default) *Experience Points or EXP (Default) *Divine Currency (Default) *Military Clothing **Boots (RA) **Pants (RA) **Chest (RA) **Gloves (RA) **Helmet (RA) *Motorcycle Parts: Captain America can aqquire motorcycle parts to customize his personal chopper. **Tires ® **Rims ® **Clutch (OO) **Seats (SC) **Windshield (SC) **Engine ® **Decals © *Shield Decals © *Weapons: Captain America is a Pick-Up character, giving him the ability to store dropped weapons in his inventory. Weapons can be switched out for the Vibranium Shield, or dual wielded alongside it. **Bludgeons (SC) **Bats © **Staffs (OO) **Swords © **Knives © **Hatchets © **Clubs (SC) **Scepters (ER) **Brass Knuckles (Regular and Shock) ® **Eskrima Sticks ® **Hammers ® **Dart Guns (OO) **Tazer Sticks (SC) Stats Intelligence: 3 Strength: 4 Speed: 3 Durability: 3 Energy Projection: 1 Fighting Skills: 6 Other Important Facts Base of Operations: Mobile; Avengers Mansion (New York City, New York State). Identity: Public Identity Citizenship: (United States of) American Martial Status: Single Education: High school graduate; one year of art school; military basic training; private tutoring in hand-to-hand combat, gymnastics, military strategy, piloting, demolition and other disciplines. Height: 6'2" Weight: 240 lbs (109 kg) Trivia Category:Marvel: VotG Category:RedTitan54 Category:Characters Category:Knight (VotG) Category:Healer (VotG)